Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief, Chapter 4
Trick's and Nick's Pawn Shop One thing I got say about Trick and Nick: They have one awesome pawnshop. As I walked to the foot of the hill, I passed by some of the most bizarre objects I had ever seen. A giant celestial bronze toaster that kept spouting numbers. A war chariot that was missing one of its wheels, and an actual Viking longboat with a sign that read: SPECIAL OFFER! BLESSED BY THOR HIMSELF! The shop itself was impressive. It was about two stories, and reminded me of Cabin Nine with its resemblance to a factory. It was painted the different colors of the rainbow, and seemed to twinkle in the light of the growing dawn. Wow, I thought. I spent the entire night walking around and getting kidnapped in the woods. I wonder if there are people searching for me. I pushed aside the thought from my mind. Finish task first, worry about search party later. I began to push my way through the wreckage when I something twinkled in the distance and caught my eye. “What the…” I maneuvered through the junk until I stopped in front of a huge mound of golden plates. On top of it were what appeared to be two armored gloves made out of silver. The knuckles were adorned with spikes and they gleamed in the sunlight. I don’t know why, but something in my mind told me that those were supposed to be my gloves. I started to go and grab them when I suddenly heard two voices arguing in the distance. Nick and Trick of course. I gave the gloves one last look of longing. “I’m going to be back for you two.” And then I ran towards the top of the hill. As I grew closer to the shop I could hear the Kobaioi more clearly. The conversation was going something like this: Nick: We should pack up and leave. Trick: But there’s no reason too! Nobody ever comes to this part of the woods. Nick: But that spiky guy was chasing us. Trick: That spiky guy got lost somewhere. He didn’t know that us Kobaioi have the ability to change shape. Nick: Still… Trick: Stop worrying and just get back to organizing the landmines! Nick: Yes brother. I stopped in front of the door and peered in through one of the windows. Nick was sitting on a stool, counting some small circular devices. Trick was behind the counter with his back turned, talking on the phone. I could probably get both of them, but with what? I got up and began searching around the pawnshop for the things I needed, and when I was done I headed back to the door. This time I was armed with two lengths of rope, a megaphone, an old portable Hephaestus Television that operated on C Batteries, and some old wires. I had learned how to disable a radio at Saint John’s in Engineering Class, and I had a great idea for a distraction. I quickly hooked the megaphone up to the TV and placed it ten feet from the door. I turned the volume on the TV all the way up and broke it off. “I hope Kobaioi like reality shows.” I pressed the power button. Almost immediately a loud announcer voice issued from the TV and a show called The Exploits of Perseus came on the air. The talking inside the shop ceased. “What’s that?” Nick asked. “I don’t know. Go and see!” Trick told his brother. “Why do I have to go and see?” “Because I’m older than you. Now go!” I ran and hid behind some old tires and began to tie one of the ropes into a lasso just as Nick walked out muttering from the store. I stood up and threw the rope, which landed firmly around the Kobaioi’s shoulders. Nick looked down in surprise just as I pulled with all my power and he came flying over towards me. “You!” he squeaked as I began tying him up. “How did you…?” I grinned as I stood up. “I’m pretty resourceful. And don’t even try to change into something else. Rope’s enchanted.” Nick laughed. “You would make a good Kobaioi.” “Why, thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I got to catch your brother.” “Go right ahead. This ought to be good.” I couldn’t help it, but the fact that Nick accepted his defeat with dignity made me laugh. Maybe the Kobaioi weren’t so bad after all. I turned the TV off and walked towards the front door and knocked on it. “Brother, we have a problem here!” I squeaked in what I hoped was a good impression of Nick’s voice. “Hey, that doesn’t sound like me at all!” complained Nick. “My voice is more manly and less airy.” I made the ‘sh!’ gesture at him. Trick grumbled and walked towards the door. “Nick, you are such a…” he opened the door and his eyes went wide when he saw me sitting there. Before he could move I reached down and tied the rope around his wrist, and then picked him and took him to his brother. “Okay you two,” I began. “Where’s the stuff you took from Camp Half-Blood?” Trick laughed. “Somewhere among all of our other stuff. Can’t remember where.” I shook my head. “I think you guys are lying. You wouldn’t just forget where you put those things. I heard you telling Nick to organize the landmines.” Trick stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. “You’re awfully smart for a demigod. Fine, you win. But before we show you where the stuff we took is at, what are you going to do too us?” I stopped and thought about that. Well, the Kobaioi hadn’t actually hurt anyone. And they were pretty amusing. I smiled. “If you two promise on the River Styx to never steal from Camp Half-Blood again,” I told them sternly. “I’ll let you guys go free after you show me where everyone’s stuff is at.” Nick and Trick both smiled. “We swear on the River Styx.” Thunder rumbled and I knew that the oath had been sealed. I untied both of them and they led me back down the hill and into a small shed, where a huge bag sat waiting to be sorted. I opened it and sure enough it had everyone’s stuff from Camp in it, including my silver drachma. I grabbed the bag and slung it over my shoulder. As we walked back towards the bottom of the hill, I stopped when I remembered the silver gloves I saw. “Can you two follow me real quick?” I asked the two Kobaioi, who nodded. I led them to the golden mound where the silver gloves were sitting. “Oh, you like the cestuses?” Trick asked. “They’re made from Eternal Silver. Extremely rare metal. Mined from the foundations of Mount Othrys, forged in moonlight, and cooled in the tears of the rock of Niobe. You can have them, since we’re moving shop.” I climbed up the mound and began fastening the gloves to my own hands. They fit perfectly. As I started to examine them in the light I heard Nick and Trick yelp. “Lanson get down now!” yelled Trick. And then the mound moved. “Whoa!” I jumped off the mound and rolled to the side by a couple of Easy-bake ovens. What I saw next made me almost wish I were still submerged in that pool of honey. The mound groaned and creaked as it stood up. It had bright red eyes like rubies and rows of teeth the size of my arms. It’s paws ended in razor sharp claws. A broken, iron chain swung dangerously in the air the creature shook it’s head. I was staring at an automaton hellhound. I looked at Nick and Trick in disbelief. “Where the heck you get this guy?” Nick whimpered. “Junkyard of the Gods, 10 years ago. We totally forgot about him.” The hellhound roared, causing oil to spill out of its mouth. Its head creaked as it turned its head towards me. “Oh no.” I groaned. The hellhound leaped at me and I rolled into Nick and Trick, pushing us out of the way. The automaton slammed into a two-ton refrigerator, where it whimpered like it saying, ouch that kind of hurt. And then it raised its head into the air, as if it could hear something. And suddenly I could hear it too. “Lanson! Lanson!” The others Campers were looking for me. But all the hellhound smelled was food. It started to run towards the noise where they were yelling. Oh no you don’t. Just as the chain swung up into the air I reached out and grabbed it, and with a great jerk I flew upwards and landed on the hellhound’s back (still with the bag full of everyone’s personal belongings in my other hand) as it ran full steam into the woods. Previous: Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief, Chapter 3 Next: Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief, Chapter 5 Category:Chapter Page Category:Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief